


What's an Emperor to a God?

by Sheo22



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheo22/pseuds/Sheo22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his death bed, Tiber Septim was reborn as Talos, the Ninth and final Divine, in an act that would forever mark him as the greatest man to ever walk the lands of Tamriel.</p><p>But then, in those days, no one had known what, or who, the future would bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And though where the road then takes me

When she first opened her eyes, Tiberia Arcvius had no idea where she was.

The room she had woken up in was dark, almost unnaturally so, and extremely damp and humid, she could feel drops of water on the floor by the bed roll. She could barely see an inch in front of her, except for the thin jet of silver that came through the small bared window over her head.

In fact, had that not been indication enough, the bloody shackles that hung from the ceiling were just about enough to give her an inkling of where she was.

The shipment. The border. The guards.

Shit.

Tiberia stood up from the awkward position she had been in, obviously a result of being knocked unconscious and thrown into the cramped cell, and made her way towards what she believed to be the front of the room, using clammy hands to guide her through the almost suffocating darkness.

When she reached the door that she bitterly knew was the only real barrier between herself and freedom, she tried to listen for any sound in the cells around and beyond hers in order to try and pinpoint just where she was located in the underground prison, and was surprised to find that what she would have assumed would have been an area infested with the whining and kicking of the other inmates, was completely, and eerily, silent.

As if she was the only prisoner in the grand Imperial Prison.

Now _that_ would be a disturbing thought.

"Hello !?" She exclaimed, rather impulsively, "Is there someone there !?"

She couldn't be the only one, that would be impossible, verging on horrifying. Her crime wasn't that bad, a simple misunderstanding was all it was.

Suddenly, from the void before her came the sound of rattling chains, Tiberia's first reflex was to reach for the bow that was usually safely strapped to her back, dejected, she settled for holding onto the bars of the cell door.

"Oh look." came a voice, "An imperial in the Imperial Prison. I guess they don't play favourites, huh? Your own kinsmen think you're a piece of human trash. How sad. I bet the guards give you "special" treatment before the end."

She stared in front of her, incredulous at what she had just heard.

"What the hell are you blabbering on about, man?"

"Oh, that's right." He spoke again, the irritating screech like tone to his voice almost making her recoil in disgust. " You're going to die here, imperial! You're going to die! Imperial criminal scum like you give the Empire a bad name, you see. You're an embarrassment, best if you just...disappeared."

She let go of the bars, her initial shock now completely gone, and replaced with an almost irresistible urge to laugh.

"Is that your way of making friends? By insulting people until they give in and start getting paranoid? Who raised you like this, your mother? She did a pretty shit job if you ask me."

She could feel his indignation through the bars of her cell, and the small spluttering sound coming from his side of the larger room succeeded in making her chuckle.

"Who are you to say such things about my mother!?"

She grinned.

"The one that you not only just insulted, but also the one that was arrested for third degree murder. If I'm to die anyway, what's stopping me from starting again? These doors aren't going to keep me out of your little cell for much longer, I'm afraid."

Scandalized, she heard him almost slam his back against the wall of his cell.

Gullible bastard.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh just try me, fri-"

Their discussion was interrupted by the very welcome glow of what could only be a guard's torch, and the low murmur of a heated argument.

With the newly gained light, Tiberia was able to take a look at her charming partner. She was glad to see that she had guessed right, he was indeed a dunmer, and not a handsome one at that. Managing to have pasty white skin, despite being what many would call a "dark elf", that perfectly matched the colour of his greasy hair, there was nothing remotely menacing or noteworthy about him.

" _Yes, your Majesty. Beneath the Legion compound. We're headed for a secret passage known only to the Blades. No one can follow us through here..."_  Said a distant voice as it came closer. She saw the dunmer take a step back into his cell, shooting her one last glare before he turned his back to her completely.

Something seemed wrong.

Horribly wrong.

And she had no idea why she felt that way.

Soon enough, four people ended up at the entrance of her cell. One woman, who wore a very peculiar set of armour with a black cape fastened around her neck, took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door with a flick of her wrist. Not knowing what was happening, Tiberia took a silent step back towards the end of the room.

Behind her, two men, who wore the same armour yet lacked the fancy looking cape marched in, their deadly katanas unsheathed, as if they expected an unseen enemy to pop out from the gloom that surrounded them at any moment.

And after them came in what was perhaps the last thing Tiberia could have expected. A man that every good imperial could recognize in the blink of an eye, even in the most horrible of conditions.

Uriel Septim.

The Emperor of Tamriel.

A soft gasp left her mouth before she could even think to stop it.

The reaction was immediate. The woman who she know understood was the leader unsheathed her own katana and in one great stride, was in front of Tiberia, the blade pointing menacingly toward her neck.

She backed away, her back hitting the wall.

"Who are you!?"

Not one to be shy, or someone that had a habit of showing when they were afraid, she squared up her shoulders and stood up to her full height, looking down to the guard with as much indignation as she could muster.

"The prisoner that was put in this cell gods know how long ago, for no apparent reason might I add."

"Wait." Said a much older voice in front of her, he sounded exhausted.

Both Tiberia and the guard looked at the Emperor, apprehensive and confused.

The woman was about to speak again, but the older man spoke before she had the chance.

"I recognize your voice, please, come out from that dreadful darkness, child, let me look at you."

The guard turned to briefly look at her again, distrust plainly written across her features, before she backed up.

Tiberia, almost hesitantly, took a step towards the Emperor, shedding the shadows that clung to her so well, before stepping fully into the light, her dark brown eyes squinting at the brilliance of the torch.

"My lord." She greeted him.

He walked closer to her, his hand reaching out to hold her arm in a gentle, yet firm, grasp.

Recognition shone in his ice blue eyes, lighting up his face with hope and what seemed to be joy.

"You," he started "I've seen you... Let me see your face...You are the one from my dreams...Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength."

She saw the guards, that she now knew to be the Emperor's Blades, shoot each other questioning looks behind Uriel's back.

"What's going on?" She demanded, her voice harsher than she had intended it to be.

The old man sighed wearily, his shoulders sagging under some unseen pressure. He looked so very tired, like he was about to come undone in the depressing little prison cell.

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell."

Her eyes narrowed, everything that was happening seemed surreal, like it had been planned weeks in advance. Perhaps the emperor's escape was, it all seemed very hush-hush, but her being there? That couldn't have been planned,  _it couldn't have._

"Tell me then," she asked, her voice low, distrustful, "why am I in prison?"

"Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet. As for what you have done...it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

"Pardon the interruption, sire." Said the young Redguard closest to the wall, in which there was now a large gaping hole, whose dark eyes shone in the dim light of the room. "But we must really be on our way."

His gaze flicked to Tiberia, and the Emperor turned to face her once more.

She took one, daring, step towards him.

"What am I to do, then ?"

He smiled, his lips trembling ever so slightly. "You will find your own path. Take care...there will be blood and death before the end."

And then, as quickly as they came, the small party of four was gone, and Tiberia was left alone, standing in front of the hole in the wall.

She looked back to the front of the room, where she could see the dunmer from earlier peering at her from the darkness of his cell, before she focused her gaze towards the hole once more.

Wishing that she had her bow, or any weapon for that matter, she did what any sane prisoner would do, and followed the Emperor's trail.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think she followed us?" Asked Baurus, whipping the blood off of his sword. How many damned assassins could there possibly be? He couldn't even begin to imagine how bad it could have been if the passage hadn't been as secret as it was.

"I know she did." Answered Uriel as he looked around, his eyes scouting the shadows for the sign of red hair.

"Your Majesty," Glenroy called from behind a pillar, his shoulders hunched and looking all around as tired as Baurus felt, "we need to keep moving, they'll be upon us again soon enough."

The Emperor leaned against the stone wall, his hand reaching to hold the blood red amulet at his neck and closed his eyes, a weary sigh leaving him.

Sometimes Baurus truly wondered just how the old monarch was still alive, he looked so fragile in his robes, too large for his weak, thinning body. He deserved to rest, to live out the last of his days in peace, not with the weight of his son's murder heavy on his heart as he crawled through a hundred year old passage that would or would not save his life.

"Not yet." He answered "Let me rest a moment longer...just one moment."

Baurus walked over to Glenroy, who now wore Renault's black cape around his shoulders. They had been close, he knew, and he could see how hard her death had hit him. They had been comrades since they had both been initiates in the Blades a long time ago, long before Baurus himself had joined.

"What are we going to do now?" He whispered.

The older man smiled, but he knew by the vacant look in his eyes that all hope he might have had had died along with Renault.

"Not all is lost, don't you worry."

The Redguard rolled his eyes, exasperated. "This isn't about worry, this is about facts. Renault is dead, we're being followed by Talos knows how many assassins and the Emperor, bless his soul, looks like he's about to drop dead. We can't carry on like this."

Baurus looked back to Uriel, who was still leaning against the wall, and then to Glenroy who now looked more than a little apprehensive. He had flinched at the mention of the other Blade, and Baurus almost felt bad for him.

"For his sake."

"Listen to me boy," Glenroy snarled "there's nothing we can do until we get out of this gods forsaken place. We can't carry on like this, you're right, but we must."

The imperial grabbed Baurus' shoulder, his grip strong and harsh.

"For all of our sakes."

Glenroy patted him roughly on the back and walked past him towards the Emperor. He told him something, his voice soft, a gentle hand upon the old man's arm, and soon, they set off again, into the unknown of the ruins.

Baurus knew that the three of them weren't going to come out alive, he just hoped that the Emperor would be safe.

He hoped.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she found the pile of bones near the goblin's little lair, Tiberia had been disturbed as well as saddened, but when she spotted the sturdy steel bow laying at the top of the pile, all other thoughts immediately left her head, replaced with immense gratitude.

Finally.

She had made due with a rusty iron short sword that in normal circumstances, she wouldn't have trust with her cat's life, much less hers, but these were no normal circumstances, so she swung at her foes with that blade in her hand, thankful that she had even a small opportunity to defend herself against the never ending onslaught of rats and goblins.

Along the way, she had also found a set of ratty and tired looking leather armour and boots, telling herself that it was much better than her flimsy prison garb, she had quickly changed into it, trying not to think of what happened to it's previous owner.

She had heard fighting, loud blood curling screams and the clash of weapons, coming from somewhere to her right, and she had guessed that the Emperor and his men were not far behind the cavern's walls. But she carried on, desperately hoping that she wouldn't end up in the same trouble as them.

She wondered why exactly she had yet to cross their path, she had followed quick on their trail after all.

Maybe it was just not meant to be.

Blending in the shadows, she took down goblin after goblin, dodging spells and traps with swiftness only found in the most talented of assassins and thieves, and quickly, she found herself at the end of the long winding cave tunnels.

Bright blue light guided her parth, and soon, she landed in what seemed to be an old Ayleid ruin.

"Since when are there ruins under the Imperial Palace?" She asked, to no one in particular, as she crept around, not really knowing where to go or what to do.

"Damnit!"

She spun around, drawing her bow and aiming it towards the source of the sound.

"It's that prisoner again! Kill her, she might be working with the assassins!"

She saw the other Blade walk around him, his katana drawn, ready to strike, and although they were quite far from her, she knew that the moment she let her arrow fly, the Redguard was going to cut her to pieces.

She was fucked.

"No. She is not one of them. She can help us. She must help us."

The Emperor pushed the two men out of his way as he walked between them, coming to stand a few feet away from Tiberia.

"As you wish, sire." She heard the Blade, that now wore the same black cape the woman from earlier had worn, mumble angrily as he stomped away, followed by the redguard, who gave her an apologetic look.

It was easy to understand what had happened to him.

"Please, come closer, you do not need to be afraid, my guardians will not harm you."

Seeing the almost pleading look in the Emperor's eyes, she slowly lowered her weapon, and took a step towards him.

She felt like she was some savage animal that was about to be put down. She just wanted to go home, to go back to her parents, to sleep in her bed.

But it seemed like the Emperor had other, much less comforting plans for her.

"They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen. How can I explain? Listen. You know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

Tiberia nodded, her hand subconsciously reaching for the amulet of Arkay that she kept in her pocket. She doesn't know what would have happened to her if the jailors has taken it.

"The Nine guide and protect us."

He smiled and inclined his head in agreement.

"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder...which sign marked your birth?"

She fidgeted with the amulet in her pocket.

"I was born under the sign of the Thief, my liege."

"The signs I read show the end of my path." He said, sounding incredibly tired. "My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."

She raised an eyebrow in interest.

As if sensing what she was about to say, Uriel shook his head, his expression grave.

"But your stars are not mine, all I know is that today, the Thief shall guide your steps on the road to destiny."

"So you can see my fate then? You can tell me what's going to happen when we all get out of this cursed dungeon?"

Urgency clouded her words, and she took another step towards her companion.

"My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your help, my heart must be satisfied."

She looked into his eyes, such an icy shade of blue, and wondered where a man could come up with things such as these. So many questions bubbled around in her brain, for she knew that she had only understood but a small part of what he had just told her. But despite her curiosity, she chose to keep silent

He gave her a warm smile, one that seemed to bring the glow of youth upon his aged face. She saw then, under the harsh light of the Ayleid light, that once upon a time, he must have been quite a handsome man.

She quickly saw the image of a man, with shoulder length dark hair, dressed in a set of resplendent golden armour, a long ornately decorated silver blade held in front of him, pointing towards the horizon. The image of what an emperor should be.

She wondered if he had ever looked like that, if he had ever inspired his people by simply letting them bask in his regal glow.

Tiberia looked at the two Blades that had, during her discussion with the Emperor, come to stand closer than they had previously been. They both looked jumpy, it was obvious that they were uncomfortable standing in a place such as this for too long without action.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

She saw his gaze rest on something over her shoulder, but she didn't bother to turn around to see what it might be.

"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part."

He turned around brusquely, and walked back towards his Blades, who slowly made their way towards the door nearest to them. Briefly hesitating, Tiberia took out the amulet of Arkay and quickly wound it around her neck, before raising her bow again and following the trio, lurking behind them in the shadows.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a time, they walked in silence, none of them daring to speak, lest the sound of their voices attract the assassins that were undoubtedly still following their trail. However, it didn't take long before the Emperor started humming an old tune that Tiberia had never heard before. His soft baritone, although quite worn, still managed to calm her nerves.

After a little more than half an hour of stumbling around in the dark, the little group came upon a large room, with pillars that rose up all the way to it's high, decorated ceiling.

Tiberia had never seen anything quite as stunning.

"I think this is it." She heard one of the men in front of her mumble. She immediately felt her shoulders relax.

He turned around to face her and the Emperor by her side.

"You there, prisoner, guard the Emperor while I go with Glenroy to scour our surroundings for the door. We won't be long, I promise."

She nodded and with a flick of her head, she led the Emperor to a secluded alcove who's lower ceiling gave off the illusion of safety..

She looked around, trying to see if anything was out of the ordinary, listening for any sounds that didn't belong, before she felt someone urgently grasp her hands.

"Wha-"

Uriel ripped the pendant at his neck and thrust it into her calloused hands, his eyes were wide, she could feel him shaking against her.

"Take my Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. There is still one of my blood that yet lives, and Jauffre is the only one that knows where to find him. Save him, and help him embrace his destiny."

He pushed himself away from her, hitting his back against the wall.

"Find the last of my blood." He murmured "And close shut the marble jaws of Oblivion."

Upon the end of his sentence, the wall closest to him burst open, and out came two individuals dressed in ruby capes and and dark, twisted armour.

She immediately drew her bow, and shot in front of her, too shaken up to properly take the time to focus. She cursed her carelessness as the arrow flew and hit one of the assassins between the eyes.

But she was too late, and when she shot her second arrow, Uriel was already lying at her feet, his lifeless eyes blankly staring at the ceiling.

The body of the man she had just taken down crumbled to the ground, landing on top of the Emperor's.

She rushed towards the two bodies, and with a strength she didn't know she possessed, threw the assassin's body to the side, and knelt by the deceased ruler's side, propping him up so that she could cradle his head, as she gently shut his eyes.

"I will never forget the wisdom you have given me, Uriel Septim."

She heard running coming from somewhere in front of her, but she had no strength to get up to fend against another onslaught of attackers. She was relieved though, when she saw that it was one of the Blades that came charging in, his armour covered with blood, and his katana ready for battle.

"My lord are you alri-"

He looked down at Tiberia, his whole body freezing upon seeing the corpse in her arms.

"I'm so sorry." She said, her voice as gentle as she could make it. "I did everything in my power to save him."

The man fell to his knees, a defeated sigh escaping his chapped lips. She could see tears swimming in his dark eyes. It was obvious how much the Emperor had meant to him.

"We've failed." he spoke "I've...failed. The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead."

"What's your name?"

He looked up from the corpse in her arms, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Baurus, my name is Baurus."

She inclined her head. "I'm so sorry for what just happened Baurus, but we really must leave this place before any of the others come."

He nodded, slowly.

He got up and without a word, he walked over to her and helped her stand up, taking the time to carefully place the dead monarch's body on the cold hard ground.

He briefly glanced at the Emperor's corpse before his eyes widened in alarm. He threw himself on the body, pushing away it's robes, his hands desperately searching for something that was obviously there no longer.

"The Amulet, where's the Amulet of Kings!? It's not on his body!"

She reached in the pocket of her looted armour, and brought forth a red shimmering jewel.

"Don't worry, I am the one that has the Amulet, the assassins never had the chance to see it."

"He gave it to you?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, just before he died, it seems like he sensed the assassin's approach."

Baurus raised an eyebrow in silent confusion.

"Strange. He saw something in you. Trusted you. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?"

"He asked me to bring it to some guy called Jauffre, do you know him?"

He nodded, his expression serious. "As a matter of fact I do, he's the grandmaster of my order, but why would he have mentioned him?"

She shrugged "I don't know, he said something about a lost heir and closing the doors to Oblivion."

"Well," he said, "I've never heard anything about that, but if someone should know, it's Jauffre."

She looked into the hole that the assassins had made to the wall. Inside there seemed to be a small narrow path, illuminated only by the torches that Baurus had lit.

She guessed that Baurus was around her own age, but years and years of battle had given him the countenance of someone much older than he actually was. Although he was standing straight, like any good soldier, she could see how tired he was by the dark circles under his eyes and the slight sagging of his shoulders. She knew that if more assassins came their way, he wouldn't be able to hold for much longer.

"We should leave, it isn't safe." She commented, her eyes wearily staring at the opening in the wall.

Without tearing his eyes from the corpse at their feet, as if they were stuck there by some morbid fascination, he said "You're right, but I need to stay. It is my sown duty as a Blade to serve my Emperor, even if he is dead. I have to bring him back, he of all people doesn't deserve to rot in a place like this."

She walked over to Baurus, her hand reaching to grasp his arm. They eyes met, and unexpectedly, she felt the desire to protect him, to help him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you? I could help."

He gave her a sad smile, but he shook his head.

"You need to go to Jauffre, if what my lord said was true, there is still hope in this lost heir of his. We need to find him as quickly as possible."

She cursed his logic, but nonetheless she shook his hand and patted him on the back, hoping, with all of her heart, that this man she knew nothing about except for his name, was going to be alright.

"Well, I wish you luck, my friend, and I hope that one day our paths will cross again."

"As do I."

She grinned and made her way towards the hole in the wall, drawing her bow in the process, before she was stopped by Baurus' voice.

"At the end of the corridor you'll find the entrance to the sewers, be careful in there, they're infested with goblins and Talos knows what else."

She turned back to face him. "Thanks for the heads up."

He smiled. "No problem."

As she took her first step into the gloomy tunnel, she took out the Amulet of Kings from her pocket, and faced Baurus for the last time, determination burning in her eyes.

"For the Empire." She said.

"For the Empire." He answered.

And then she was gone into the darkness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How old is Oblivion now, 9 years ? Its insane how fast time flies...
> 
> Anyways don't mind me, thanks for reading, and as always, feedback is most welcome :)
> 
> Edit 23/11/2016 : I retouched this chapter a bit, tried to make it flow better and what not, and started working on chapter three. Hopefully that'll be up soon !


	2. On the trail we blaze

Evening had always been Tiberia's favourite time of day. When the sky turned the colour of twilight, with just enough pink and purple to make the contrast beautiful. When a soft caring breeze caressed her face in silent encouragement for the days to come. When she looked up at the twin moons for guidance, their light, a beacon in the night. It was in the evening, that she finally let herself be free. 

She found it truly ironic, how it was in the evening, that she eventually made her way out of the sewers, the smell of the river a balm upon her broken soul. 

It was as if, in the span of barely a few hours, she had lived out an entire lifetime. 

She took a moment to lay herself down on the soft welcoming grass, her breath coming out in ragged puffs, to dig her hands into the dirt beneath her. She could hear the sloshing of the water, a sound that had always done miracles at calming her. 

But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stay on the river bank, with the light of the stars protecting her from the horrors she had witnessed. She had to fulfil an Emperor's dying wish, and she couldn't bring herself to let him down.

He gave her wisdom, it was time for her to return the favour. 

Slowly, she stood up, her whole back cracking and a pained grunt leaving her mouth. She knew that she wouldn't go far tonight.

From her vantage point she could see most of The White Gold Tower, the pillar of the Imperial City. She had lived there for a few years with her parents, who were modest but successful merchants, until they had all decided to move back to Kvatch, where they had been born.

But despite her love for her home town, Tiberia would always have a soft spot for Cyrodiil's capital. 

She walked the beaten path, her legs shaking with each step, until she reached the entrance of the Market District. She nodded once to the two guards that stood vigil, before pushing the enormous wooden doors open, their hinges filling the night with their tired creaks. 

It was strange to see what she had always remembered to be a heavily crowded area so empty. She could see herself as a young girl, running between legs, bags and couples, her dark red hair bouncing behind her, and her childish laughter ringing in the morning air.

She smiled as she walked down the cobbled streets. The Market District had been where her parents had made a name for themselves, where they had made their fortune. Had it not been for it, she would have never known the beauty of her origins. 

Tiberia hadn't seen her parents for a few years, and she missed them dearly, but she knew her destiny didn't lie with them. They had wanted her to become a merchant, like they were, her father had even started teaching her the "craft", as he jokingly called it, but she had always wanted more from life. More than the relatively comfortable life following in he parent's footsteps assured her. 

She promised herself that after going to Weynon Priory, she would go back to visit them. She owed them, and herself, that much. 

She walked into the Merchant's Inn, where almost every patron knew her. She had started making a living by fulfilling a few tasks for the local businesses. They welcomed the help and she welcomed the coin, it was, all in all, a good arrangement. 

"Hey, look who's here!" 

She grinned and sat at the bar, patting a man on the back as she did so. She felt like she was home. 

"Evenin' Velus." 

Velus, a balding Imperial, immediately reached under the bar and took out a brand new bottle of Surilie Brother's wine, and handed it to her before roughly shaking her hand. 

"I haven't seen you in a while, Ty, got into some trouble?" He asked, concern lacing his words.

She shrugged "You could say that." 

His gaze briefly lingered on the dust and dirt splattered around her face, but he too, shrugged. That's why she liked him, he never assumed, only listened. 

She took a swig of the cool wine, and immediately she felt herself unwind. Before her adventure in the Imperial Prison, she had been near the argonian border, trading goods that she had thought were legal with the other side, she had stayed there for a few months, and not once had she allowed herself the luxury of such fine wine, or any wine for that matter. 

Bloody barbarians and their mead.

She motioned for Velus to move closer, and in turn she leaned over the bar, close enough to be able to talk without screaming. The Inn, although by no means a tavern, had always been the most popular and crowded watering hole in town. 

"Listen, Vel, I got mugged by some bandits on the way to the City, I'm lucky enough that I managed to find these pieces of scrap, but I have no money." 

He put a large hand on her shoulder, his blue eyes bright and filled with a kindness that she had never understood. He had always seemed to have a soft spot for her, and still, almost eight years later, she didn't know why. 

"Don't you worry, girl, you look like you're about to drop dead from exhaustion. I'll give you the last room available for free." 

She smiled. She did feel like she was about to drop dead from exhaustion, and the promise of a warm bed was almost too much to bear.

She clasped the hand on her shoulder in thanks, and with a warm "Good night", she made her way up the stairs, her footsteps, and her eyelids, heavy.

That night, she fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
_____________________________________________________________________ 

"I have some work for you, if you're up to it." 

Tiberia took a sip from the cup of water Velus had given her, and a bite from her egg covered plate. It was already noon, and much of the previous night's patrons were already gone, spending the day away. 

She shook her head as she swallowed. 

"I'm sorry Vel, but I have some business to attend to in Chorrol and I have absolutely no idea how long it'll keep me there." 

He leaned back in his chair, his eyebrows raised. 

"Chorrol you say? That's far Ty, especially for someone that has no coin." 

She sighed, her fork falling in her plate, resulting in a "clang!" that resonated across the dining room. 

"I know, but this is important, maybe more important than anything I've ever done before, and you know I'm not one to use those words lightly." 

He nodded, slowly, his expression grave.

"And you can't tell me, can you?" 

She shook her head. 

His blue eyes met her dark ones, and all she saw was worry.

"You'll be alone?" 

She scoffed "Now that's a silly question." 

He rolled his eyes, but still she could feel his uncertainty.

"I just," he started, "I just wish that one day you'll welcome help, Tiberia, you don't need to go through life alone." 

"I know but-"

"You don't want to be dragged down, I know." he answered "You want people to hire you for you, not for the accomplishments or the failings of the ones that follow you. If you fail you want it to be because of you, not somebody else." 

She just stared at him, in stunned silence.

He scratched the back of his head "All I mean to say is that I hope that one day, you'll let someone in." 

She laughed, her hand coming to rest on his. But her laughter died down when she saw the seriousness in his eyes. 

"Vel, I think you know more than I do that the only person you can truly trust is yourself." 

"You'd be surprised." 

She stretched, yawning loudly, before standing up, almost jumping to her feet. 

"It was nice seeing you, but I really must be on my way, urgent business and all that." 

She started walking towards the door, before Velus' voice stopped her in her tracks. 

"Wait, Tiberia, come here a second." 

He made his way behind the bar and took out a small but heavy looking leather pouch. It had been expensive, once, she noted, but now it looked too old and worn to be worth anything noteworthy. She followed him, and came to stand in front of him, confused.

"Take this, it should be enough to last you t'il you reach Chorrol, and enough to let you buy a decent bow, even I know that that rusted piece of metal on your back could barely hurt a rat." 

She took the pouch in her large calloused hand, and gently opened it, unfastening the strings that bound.

"By the Gods Velus." She gasped, her wide eyes reaching his calm ones. "This is too much I can't take this." 

His hand closed her hand over the large amount of coin, and he gave her a warm smile.

"You can and you will" he said, his voice shaking slightly. "After all the things you've done for me, it's only the least I can do." 

She set down the pouch on the bar next to her and threw herself into the old man's arms, her voice filled with emotion, she thanked him. 

"How could I ever repay you?" She asked. 

He shook his head, a grin upon his lips. "You just come back, you hear? And take the time to think about what I told you." 

She untangled herself from him, and nodded, purposefully this time.

"I'll be back before you even have the time to realize I'm gone, Vel." 

She turned her back to him and was about to open the door when she heard his voice again, this time it sounded weary, almost tired.

"I'll miss you, my girl, like I always do." 

She turned back to face him, her eyes wet with tears and her hand on the bulging pouch in her pocket. 

"As will I, Velus." 

And she was gone 

____________________________________________________________________ 

She took the rest of the afternoon to buy everything she would need for her journey. Everything from a brand new dwarven bow, to a new set of leather armour, specifically reinforced to fit her body perfectly, to enough food that could comfortably last her a week, maybe two. The road to Chorrol was long, especially on foot, but it was a nice one that she was looking forward to taking. 

As a child she had always been quite adventurous, and had often found herself exploring the forests near her home with her brother, spending hours and hours creating paths in the wilds. They had even thought themselves how to hunt, and they had both become quite adept at it. 

She guessed that her skills did come from a lack of parental guidance as a child and teenager. Had her parents, whom she loved despite their shortcomings, been home more, she knew that she would already by married, maybe she would already have a kid or two, and she would live the life of a merchant's wife. 

And that would not do. 

At sundown she was ready to depart, she waved at Thoronir as he locked up his shop, and she nodded, once again, to the guards outside the gates and stepped, readily, into the expanses of Cyrodiil. 

She walked for a time, under rapidly dimming sun. But despite the loss of light, Tiberia still found the roads to be quite crowded. She had a hatred for the harshness of the sun, how it burned her skin and turned it red, and she guessed that she wasn't the only one with that peculiar opinion. 

Cyrodiil was quite large after all.

Eventually, after a few days of walking, sometimes on the roads, sometimes under the trees, where she felt most safe, she reached the gates of Chorrol, a city that she had always found to be quite pretty. In fact she thought that every town, with the exception of Bravil, held it's own unique beauty. 

Rather than going into the city, she decided to immediately make her way towards Weynon Priory, she had been told by some travellers along the roads that it was located exceptionally close to the town. She only hoped that the priests were still awake, it was late after all. 

But then her information was pretty important. 

Weynon Priory was a very humble little assortment of structures, it reminded Tiberia of the fairy tails her mother used to tell her when she was younger. It seemed highly impossible that the grandmaster of the Blades himself resided in such a modest place. She briefly wondered if she had been mistaken as she walked up the front steps to the main building, but trusting Baurus's words, she told herself that she had nothing to lose. 

She knocked once on the door, and receiving no answer, she tried to open it, and was surprised when it actually did. The room she walked in was lit by candlelight, and was sparsely decorated, with a set of stairs leading to a second story. Seeing no one, but still determined to deliver her message, Tiberia walked up the wooden steps, hoping that she wasn't the only one in the Priory. 

On the second floor there was a small office, with bookshelves lining the walls and a big long window letting in as much moonlight as there could possibly be. In front of the window, there was a long wooden desk on which there sat a small candle.

"I'm Brother Jauffre. What do you want?" Asked the man sitting at the desk as he put his feather down on his paper.

Raising her hands in a sign of peace, Tiberia took a step further into the room. 

"I'm not here to harm you, my name is Tiberia Arcvius, and a man named Baurus sent me." 

The man at the desk leaned back into his chair, surprised.

"Baurus is still alive, then?" He said casually, "I'm glad to hear that, he's a good soldier, and he would be hard to replace." 

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Very true, my good sir." 

"But you, why did he send you?" 

"Well you see," she started "I was present when the Emperor was murdered, in fact I'm the one who killed the assassin's that did it, and before he died, the Emperor gave me the Amulet of Kings." 

"Truly!?" Jauffre exclaimed "Show me." 

She quickly dove her hand in her pocket, and took it out. The jewel almost looked like it was generating it's own light in the dim lighting of the room. 

She handed it to Jauffre, who took it, as if it were the most precious object in the whole wide world. 

It might as well be. 

He inspected it, touched it, gently of course, and nodded to himself, deep in thought. 

"This is indeed the Amulet. In all honesty, I never expected to see it again, and I am glad that you have brought it to me. You have done us a great service." 

She smiled, and bowed her head. "It was truly an honour." 

"But tell me." As asked, his expression grave "Before his death, did the Emperor say anything to you?" 

She nodded, "He told me about a lost heir, and he told me to "Close shut the jaws of Oblivion". Does that ring any bells?" 

Jauffre's expression turned sour as he walked back towards his desk. He sat down carefully, as if it pained him greatly to do so. Remembering what Baurus told her, that this man was the grandmaster of the blades, she was pretty certain that he was faking it. 

No one would be suspicious of an old monk. 

"Unfortunately I have. You do know about the Amulet's true power, correct?

"I've been hearing a lot about it these days." she said with a playful grin. 

"With the Emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the Dragonfires will be dark in the Temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries." Jauffre droned on, oblivious to her amusement. 

"And that's a bad thing, I take it?" 

The old man nodded gravely. "The Emperor's words-- "Close shut the jaws of Oblivion"-- certainly suggest that he perceived some kind of threat from Oblivion. Scholars agree that the mortal world is protected from the daedra by magical barriers, but it seems that the Dragonfires also protected us, perhaps from this very threat." 

"But." She raised a finger in the air. "That's where the lost heir comes it, right?" 

Looking quite annoyed at her enthusiasm, Jauffre clenched his fist on the desk. 

"I am one of the few that know about his existence." He said "Many years ago I served as the captain of Uriel's bodyguards, the Blades. One night, he called me to his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the baby, but I knew it was his son. Now it seems that he is the illegitimate heir to the Septim Throne, if he yet lives," 

She walked up to the desk, both of her hands coming to rest on it. She leaned forward, getting as close to the monk as proper. She noticed how tired he looked, and she wondered how long it had been since he had properly slept. 

"I saw the Emperor die before my eyes, and I know that I will carry the guilt of not being able to save him with me until the end of my days. Tell me where he is, and I'll go find this heir of yours, it's the least I can do." 

Jauffre looked up at her, his ice blue eyes showing the surprise his face was trying to hide.

"His name is Martin, and he serves Akatosh in the Capel of the city of Kvatch." 

Her eyes widened in shock, and she gripped the desk until her knuckles turned white. She didn't know if she was acting like this because he had mentioned her home, or because she knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Brother Martin!?" She exclaimed, shocked. 

Jauffre raised an eyebrow in confusion, urging her to continue with that single motion. 

"I... I've lived most of my life in Kvatch, it's where my parents come from, and I've often spoken with Martin, he's the kindest man I've ever known, I just... I just never expected him to be Uriel's bastard, of all people." 

The monk smiled, as if it had been him she had complimented and not Martin, and nodded. 

He truly was a strange man.

"Please." he said, as if she had never spoken "You must get to Kvatch as quickly as possible, and bring Martin back here before the enemy has the chance to find him. I will safely keep the Amulet here." 

"Before leaving, might I ask you a favour?" 

"Yes?" He answered, unimpressed. 

"I came here by foot, and Kvatch is at least a few week's walk. Could I possibly borrow one of the horses I saw outside before coming in?" 

She loved walking, almost more than anything, but even she knew that she wouldn't be able to make it to Kvatch by foot, judging by the throbbing in her legs and the pain in her shoulders. 

"Yes, you may." 

She smiled brightly "Oh thank you very much, Brother Jauffre, it'll make my return that much faster." 

With one last nod from the old man, she walked out of the room, a slight bounce in her step. 

Once outside, she looked up at the night sky, and smiled at what she saw. Amidst the starry expanse, the Thief stood out, shining proudly in the darkness.

She walked over to the stables, where two horses stood tall. She took the one that looked as if it were already ready for departure, an old but hardy looking paint horse, and immediately started on the road towards Kvatch. 

As the wind whistled in her ears and the trees became a green blur, she couldn't help but hold back her growing smile.

She was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are really going to pick up in the next chapter, so look forward to that. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, it means the world to me ^^

**Author's Note:**

> How old is Oblivion now, 9 years? To me it honestly seems like forever ago, but that's not going to stop me from writing the longest and best fic I possibly can. Who cares if things are old, it doesn't stop them from being amazing ! 
> 
> Anyways don't mind me, thanks for reading, and as always, feedback is most welcome :)


End file.
